The disclosure relates generally to cartographic mapping applications, whether internet-based or interactive mapping applications, GPS-based cartographic mapping applications or other cartographic mapping applications, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a system, method and process of identifying and advertising businesses and other establishments by overlaying image files on such cartographic mapping applications.
There are various computing platforms that graphically display maps of geographic areas. For example, some in-vehicle navigation systems include a display screen upon which a map of a geographic area can be displayed graphically. In addition, by using appropriate software applications, cartographic maps can also be displayed on mobile devices and general purpose computing platforms, such as personal computers, telephones, and personal digital assistants.
Some computing platforms and applications that display cartographic maps graphically include features allowing a user to interact with the map. Various types of user interaction may be supported. Among the features that may be supported are the ability to zoom in or out of the map, the ability to show the flow of traffic, the ability to show a graphical map, the ability to show a satellite image (aerial imagery) of a geographic area or a combination of a graphical map overlaid on a satellite image, and the ability to show the terrain of a geographical area. Recently, cartographic mapping applications have added the ability to view images as if a person is viewing a specific area from the middle of the street, also known as “street view” in one mapping application, as well as other interactive features, such as high-resolution photos, points of interest, trails and other recreational features, etc. to increase or enhance the ability of a user to view and identify a location without physically visiting that location. Further, cartographic mapping applications have become increasingly useful by adding interactive features such as the ability for a user to show the locations of various categories of consumer-related establishments, such as restaurants, parking garages, movie theaters, hotels, shopping malls, gas stations, coffee shops, pharmacies, grocery stores, and the like. Each category may be represented by a generic category icon or image to let the user know what type of establishment is located in a given area, but the generic category icon or image does not provide any details about the name of the establishment.
Maps shown at different scales on display screens may include different levels of detail. This is done in order to make it easier for a user to read and understand the information presented on the map. The level of detail of the various establishments changes according to the scale of the map. For example, large-scale maps may include more detail (e.g., all the streets and other cartographic features may be displayed), whereas small-scale maps may include less detail (e.g., secondary streets and minor features may be omitted). Despite the scale, the detail relating to the various features available on different mapping applications also changes accordingly.
For example, a user visiting a metropolitan area for the first time or another area with which the user is unfamiliar may enter a specific address into a cartographic mapping application and find various establishments, such as movie theaters and restaurants, nearby on a street-level scale (large scale). To identify the name of a particular restaurant, the user must click on the generic category icon or image that represents a restaurant in that location. A pop-up bubble may then provide information about that establishment, such as the name, address, and telephone number, for the user's reference. These interactive features allow a user to quickly navigate a given area and immediately become familiar with that area such that the user will recognize a specific location prior to personally visiting that location.
There are several cartographic mapping applications that are commonly used by the general public. Such mapping applications include MapQuest®, Google® Maps, Yahoo!® Maps, Microsoft® Virtual Earth®, and other mapping applications. Despite the advantages of known cartographic mapping applications, improvements are still being sought. To enhance both the user's experience using a cartographic mapping application as well as an establishment's exposure and familiarity to a user, the disclosure provides a system, method, and process of identifying and advertising businesses and other establishments by overlaying image files on such mapping applications.
To any regular users of current cartographic systems, it is common to discover that a lack of precision exists and causes inconvenience on many levels. Often a GPS system, as available in everything from automobiles to cell phones, can get a user to a location only to find that the location is off by a considerable distance or that the desired destination is not recognizable among the surrounding structures. Additionally, many destinations are nested within larger structures such as office buildings and malls, such that a plurality ingress and egress options are available and may be confusing as to which would get you closer to the desired destination. The current iterations of mapping devices do not provide the level of precision for optimal convenience, nor do they take in to account important details. There is a long felt, but currently unmet, need for a system, method, and process providing greater precision and detail such that a particular business or establishment immediately stands out on a map along with additional information to easily and quickly enable a user to find a particular destination relating to a business, product, or service provider.
The cartographic mapping applications known may be characterized by several disadvantages that may be addressed by the disclosure. The disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures and other problems by utilizing the systems, methods, processes, and associated features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out herein.